Stay With Me
by Reviewer23
Summary: After the death of one their family member, the Kiley brothers with their father leave their home in Carmel, California and move to Mystic Falls, where their family hold a special connection at. They are something that everybody thought has been extinct for the past 500 years. Follow their story in Mystic Falls as they get sucked into the drama and mystery. Set in Season 3 AU
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my new story that isn't a SYOC and one that I can update more than the other two. Check out my other two stories which need more submissions. This will contain homosexual relationships, so if you don't like then don't read. The pairings/love triangles that will probably happen in the story, depending on the reviews and feedback you guys give me, are Stefan/Max/Klaus, Elena/Damon, Bonnie/Jeremy, Drew/Caroline/Tyler, and Levi/Rebekah/Matt. These are not the endgames just something I can go by so you guy's paring suggestions will be heard. Rating may go up. I own nothing just the Kiley family if I did there would be at least one gay character on the show. This chapter will give you guys a background on the Kiley family and set the story in motion. Sorry if this chapter seem rushed or sucked. Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Max Kiley is portrayed by Ross Lynch  
Levi Kiley is portrayed by Lucas Till  
Drew Kiley is portrayed by Austin Butler  
Mark Kiley is portrayed by Brett Tucker  
More information about the Kileys and Selkies will be located on my profile.**

* * *

Max finally got done packing up his stuff in his room, which took him longer then he expected, and sat on his bed while he thought about random things. First was his mother, who recently passed away, and that was the reason they were moving from Carmel, California to the small town of Mystic Falls, Virgina. It wasn't the first time their family has been to Mystic Falls. His father was part of the founding families that found Mystic Falls. He or his two older brothers never been the Mystic Falls but their father told them that it was great place to live right before telling them that there was not only witches and werewolves but also vampires living there. You expect them to be shocked or not believe their father but as Selkies, you expect other supernatural creatures.

Selkies are thought to be extinct for 500 years because of hunters and vampires but some of them went into the hiding to protect their future bloodlines. Selkies are seals that have the ability to transform into humans, vise versa, upon exiting the water. Some of them can control the transform and stay human while still in the water. Like werewolves and vampires, selkies are blessed with the abilities of strength, speed, and healing. The only problem with being a selkie is the bite of the vampire. Like bite of werewolf is deadly to a vampire, a bite of vampire is deadly to a selkie. It's like a circle: werewolves are deadly to vampires, vampires are deadly to selkies, selkies are deadly to werewolves.

Max was so into his thought that he didn't notice a knock on his door and somebody opening it. Max quickly snapped out of his trance and saw the it was his older brother, Drew. Drew is what some call a jokester and live life-like it was last day opposed to his other Levi, who is usually sarcastic and cold.

"Hey, dad said that it's almost time to go", Drew said leaning against the door frame.

"Ok, you talked to Levi yet?" Max asked him.

"I was kinda hoping you would talk to Mr. Grumpy Pants for me", Drew said referring to Levi. It wasn't like they hated each other, it just that Levi had the tendency to push people away.

"Alright", Max said getting off his bed and walked out of the door passing Drew as he went.

Drew watched as Max walked to Levi's room. According to Max, Drew is a little overprotective of his younger brothers especially Max since he knew that Max was dealing with his sexuality problems last year and he getting crap for it at school which resulted in Drew usually beating somebody up. Now that he has graduated, he couldn't protect at school like he used to. He was hoping that Levi will protect him but knowing Levi that would be unlikely. The best thing about moving for Drew is the freedom of school but knowing his dad would probably make him get a job or make him go to a nearby college. As Max went into Levi's room, Drew walked downstairs and was met by his father at the bottom of the steps.

"Are they ready?" His father, Max, asked.

"Yea, Max is getting Levi now", Drew said.

"Can you help me pack some things in the livingroom?" His father asked.

"Yea, sure", Drew said making his way into the livingroom.

As Drew was packing, he came across an old family photo. It showed him and his family including his mother with one of the few times Levi was smiling, which is very rare. No one knew why he was like that. Drew thought it was because he wasn't a normal person and that he hated being a selkie. Even though he didn't show it that often, Drew really miss the way they were before their mother passing. Mark sensed that something was wrong with his eldest son and saw that he was looking at an old photo. He already knew what was on the picture without looking at it.

"I miss her too", Mark said to Drew.

Meanwhile upstairs, Max was knocking on Levi's door when he heard a faint "come in". He walked into the room and saw Levi putting his stuff in a box.

"Dad said that it's almost time to leave", Max said to Levi.

"Yea, ok. Now leave", Levi said bluntly.

"What's your problem", Max said.

"My problem is that nobody seem to understand to meaning of leaving me alone", Levi said pushing Max out of the door.

"See you downstairs", Max said right before Levi closed the door on his face.

Levi walked back to his bed where he was finishing packing his stuff up. He didn't want to leave this town since it hold so much memories for them especially for him. Levi couldn't figure out why his dad wanted them to move from their home to start over at a town crawling with the supernatural. He didn't ask to be a selkie. He wanted to be a normal teen and have a normal life. As many people would see this as a blessing, he saw it as a curse. With the advantage of speed, strength, and an ability to heal faster with the added bonus of having to breathe underwater comes with the disadvantages like vampires, werewolves, and hunters. Levi, for some reason, always tend to focus on the bad things on life unlike his younger brother, Max. He didn't hate his brothers, he just always had a different view of things from them.

Once Levi finished with packing, he grabbed a couple of boxes, that wasn't already in the truck, and went downstairs to put them in the truck. As he was putting them in the truck, he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and saw that nobody was there. He turned back around only to feel that same presence again. He quickly spun around and saw that it was his older brother, Drew. He may be the oldest but to Levi he still act like a toddler.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Drew asked with a smirk on his face.

"No", Levi said bluntly. He had the admit that he was a little startled but he wasn't scared.

"You're lying", Drew said to him.

"No, I'm not", Levi said back to him.

Before Drew could retaliate, their father with Max on his tail walked out of the house and headed to the truck. They took that as a sign that it was time to go. With Drew in the passenger seat and Max with Levi in the back seats, Levi could tell that this was going to be a long ride. He didn't know why they couldn't just take a plane to Virgina but their father wanted them to have a family bonding moment and a cross-country trip would count as one.

After two long days, they finally made it to their house in Mystic Falls. It was a lot bigger than their old house and had a lot more stuff to it. According to their father, the house had 4 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, and 4 partial bathrooms. It also had about 2 ponds, one with a mini waterfall, out back. They also had an indoor pool. Max thought all of this bodies of water are a little too much even for a selkie. They even had a sauna and exercise room like anyone in this house was going to exercise. Max still couldn't believe that their house has an elevator, what kind of house have an elevator, Max thought to himself. Their father told them to go find their rooms and meet them in the livingroom so he could show them something. Their rooms weren't hard to find probably because the door had their first initial on it. Max found his room and stared in awe. He put his bag in his bed and started to put some of the clothes in the closet and drawers. He looked around the room and saw that he had bathroom in his room. He wondered how his dad could afford all of this. He felt a vibrate in his front pants pocket and he pulled out his phone, a black iPhone 5s. He saw that he had a text from Levi. He opened the text and started to read it to himself.

_Levi: Dad said to come downstairs_

_Max: I'll be right down_

_Levi: NOW_

Max rolled his eyes at his brother's last text trying to act tough. He used his heightened speed and sped downstairs in a half of a second. He saw that his father, Drew, and Levi was waiting for him.

"Follow me", his dad said and he began to walk out back. The three blonde brothers began to follow him as their father led them into the woods. Max began to wonder where his father was taking them. He led them deep into the woods but not too far from the house and stop when saw a flight of stairs that led downwards.

"Down here", he said motioning them to follow him down there. They were a bit hesitant and first but eventually went down there. The stairs led to underground lake and where Max felt a great surge of power.

"What is this place?" Drew asked.

"This is the Kiley's lake. A place where a Kiley selkie is most powerful. A place where any illness can be cured at", his dad said. Max looked around and saw not only vervain but wolfsbane on the far right wall.

"A vampire can not enter unless you invite them in and I recommend you not to do that", his dad said.

"Does every selkie family have one?" Levi asked.

"Yes", his father said answering his question.

"Why didn't we have one in California?" Max asked. Drew and Levi also wondered that. They stared at their father waiting for an answer.

"Because a family only get one", their dad said.

"Let's go back. You guys can comeback when you want", their father said leading them out of the cavern and back to the house. Once they got back to the house, they all went into their rooms and got ready to end the day. Levi and Max start school tomorrow at Mystic Falls Highschool while Drew first day as a waiter at the Mystic Grill is also tomorrow. Their father start his teaching job at Whitmore College as the Mythology professor.

As Max got out of the shower and put his night-clothes on, which usually consist of no shirt and pair of gym shorts, he felt someone looking into his window. He turned around and saw nobody there. He figured that it was Drew pulling one of pranks trying to scare him like he always does. Max got into his bed and began to think about tomorrow as he fell he asleep. This was he chance at a fresh start and be someone new at school not the socially awkward gay kid with no friends like he was at his old school. Maybe he would even find him a boyfriend but he put the thought out his mind because he knew that was never going to happen.

* * *

**There's the prologue and hope you guys like it. Tell me if you didn't and point out any mistakes you guys find. All kinds of reviews are welcome. Any advice? Which Kiley brother is your favorite so far? Who is your least favorite? Pictures of the house and the lake can be located on my profile if you guys have a hard time picturing it. I will try to follow the episodes and plot as well I can with these added characters. Next chapter will start with '_Smells Like Teen Spirit_'. I promise that the chapters will be a lot longer. 7 reviews for next chapter. Review, Favorite, and Follow. See you guys soon and don't forget to check out my other stories.**


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**AN: Here's the second chapter of this story. You guys may I noticed I can changed the title from "_A Change_" to "_Stay With Me_" which is based on my new favorite song and it can described the relationships between the characters. Hope you guys like it and review don't be a ghost reader. This is set in '_Smells Like Teen Spirit_' and will feature the canon characters along with the Kileys, I hope I don't make them to OOC. Hope you guys like it and please point out any mistakes. I apologize for those updates that didn't have a chapter. I was trying to gain more attention to the story. I'll also apologize if the story seemed rushed or something. Also check out my other stories. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

* * *

Max woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on his door telling him to get up. Max looked at his phone that was on the charger and saw that he had at least two hours until school. Not fully awake yet, Max walked to the door and opened it to show Drew standing there with a smile on his face. Max had a feeling that Drew was planning something because nobody could be smiling this early in the morning.

"What?" Max asked slowly.

"Time to get up and fix your hair", Drew said laughing as he walked to his room.

Max walked to his mirror into his bathroom an looked in the mirror and saw that his hair was a hot mess. One side was sticking up while the other was going sideways. He never knew how that keep happening to him. He brushed his teeth and fix his hair while he was in his closet trying to find something to wear. He wanted to make a good impression but at the same time he didn't want to go all out. He finally decided upon a white v-neck and a pair of Levi's skinny khaki jeans with a black cardigan. Once he finished putting on his clothes, he chose to wear a pair of white Vans to go with it. After deciding that he looked perfect, he went downstairs with his book bag in row and once he got down there he only saw Drew in the kitchen.

"Where's everybody else?" Max asked Drew.

"Dad already left for work and Levi is upstairs getting ready", Drew said eating him a bowl of cereal. He decided to wear a red and white striped flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of white and red Converse. He wasn't thrilled for today like Max because he starts his first day as waiter at the Mystic Grill. The lucky thing though is that he didn't have to come in until 12 so he basically have the morning off.

"Dad told me to drop you guys at school. Are you okay with that?" Drew asked Max as Max was pouring milk into his cereal.

"I'm fine with that but I don't know about Levi", Max said a put a spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth.

"Speaking of the devil, literally", Drew said as he saw Levi walking down the steps with his book bag strapped on his back wearing a plain black t-shirt with black jeans and black Vans. Max chuckled at his older brother's statement.

Levi put his book bag on the chair near the kitchen island and went into the pantry to get a glass but not before slapping Drew in the back of the head which took Drew by surprise.

"I heard that", Levi said pouring him a glass of orange juice. Max laughed at his brothers but stopped once Levi gave me his famous death stare.

"Well, did you also hear that I'm going to be driving you and Max to school?" Drew asked Levi.

"I did and fine", Levi said not wanting to put up a fight.

"We have to go or you guys will be late", Drew said grabbing for keys. Levi and Max grabbed their book bags headed out the door and following Drew to his car, a black 2011 Ford Fusion. They got in the car and Drew drove them to the highschool after getting lost a couple of times. The whole car ride was silent besides the music playing on the radio.

* * *

Damon Salvatore walked downstairs and saw multiple women, some even dead, in his livingroom. He saw that his brother Stefan and compelling women to play twister which was kind of weird. He wouldn't mind it if wasn't no humanity Stefan but the old Stefan.

"Blondie owes me a Persian rug", Damon said to Stefan.

"You mean owe us", Stefan said.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't Klaus meant when he compelled you to protect Elena", Damon said shaking his head at his brother.

"He told me to enjoy life to the fullest and that's what I'm doing", Stefan said to his brother.

Before Damon could reply back, somebody started to knock on the door. He went the door and opened it as an unknown blonde teen walked into the house.

"Who the hell are you"? Damon said.

"My brother left me. My brother actually left me here", the girl said with a sort of British accent completely ignoring Damon.

"Your tone is applying that I'm suppose to care", Stefan said to her.

"Wait, you're Klaus' sister?" Damon asked.

"Rebekah, pleasure, I'm sure. Which one is my room?" Rebekah asked.

"You're not staying here", Stefan said.

"Rude, both of you. I see to it myself", Rebekah said walking up the steps to find a vacant room.

"I guess she's staying here", Stefan said.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline got out of their car and walked towards the school. Bonnie and Caroline was excited to start this new school year as seniors but Elena wasn't too thrilled about to school today mostly because of Stefan. Caroline and Bonnie noticed their friend's tone and looked concerned for her.

"You okay?", Caroline asked.

"This a when Stefan and I met. We met on the first day of school", Elena said with sadness in her tone of voice.

"We don't have to do this today", Bonnie said.

"No, I'm fine", Elena said but Caroline and Bonnie knew she was lying. They started back to walk towards the school when Caroline notice something, well someone.

"Who's that?" Caroline said causing Bonnie and Elena to turn around and look to see what was Caroline talking about. They notice three blonde guys talking by a car. They didn't recognize any of them.

"I don't know. They must be new", Bonnie said.

"And cute", Caroline said mostly referring to the taller one.

"Stop before Tyler finds out and kills them", Elena said chuckling. Caroline knew that Tyler would do something like that. They walked into the school to start the new school year.

* * *

Max finally got his schedule and locker number after waiting what felt an hour. Max was struggling to get his locker open when somebody came to help him.

"Let me try", said a guy he didn't know. Max thought that he kind of cute but knew he was probably straight. He finally got it to open and turned to Max.

"You must be new here, I'm Jeremy", he said holding his hand out.

"Yes, I am. I'm Max. Thanks for helping me.", Max said introducing himself as he shook Jeremy's hand.

"No problem. It gets a little tricky sometimes. What's your first class? I can show it to you", Jeremy said.

"Art", Max said reading off his schedule.

"I have the same class. I'll show you it", Jeremy said leading the way. They talked about Max's life and way he moved here but Max left out the part of being a selkie in fear of losing his first and only friend plus the fact he was sure that Jeremy wouldn't believe him and think that he was weird.

* * *

During Mr. Saltzman's AP History class, the class were paired up to work on a worksheet for the rest of the class and Levi was paired with a blonde girl with some sort of accent. Levi obviously didn't want to be at this school or in this class at all and Rebekah surely noticed that.

"Why are you such a downer?" Rebekah asked.

"Why are you such an annoying bitch?" Levi said full of attitude. Rebekah was surely offended and if they wasn't in a class full of student she would've rip his head off.

"That was rude", Rebekah said.

"Well, I guess you haven't met me", Levi said.

"Well, I'm Rebekah and believe it or not I'm a vampire and I'm not afraid to kill you right here", Rebekah said expecting Levi to not believe her.

"Well, I'm a selkie and I would love to see you try", Levi said and once he mentioned the word selkie, Rebekah had a look of surprise on her face.

"Selkie? You were suppose to be extinct for a half a century", Rebekah said because Klaus made it his mission to kill all of them because of them interfering with him breaking the hybrid curse.

"No, thanks to you. I know that you're an original vampire and I know that you and you're family slaughtered most of the families", Levi said bluntly.

"That was my brother, Klaus, and he sort of an asshole", Rebekah said. From the stories he heard of the Originals, he knew that she was right. He was kind of an asshole. Killing people because they disagree with him is a sign of a psychopath. Levi also felt bad, which was the first of many things he haven't done in a while, for Rebekah and for sort of being rude to her for no reason. You could say that he was a creature of habit.

"I have to agree with you on that one. I would like to apologize for being rude to you", Levi said and it was kind of hard for him to apologize because he hardly ever those that.

"Well, there's a way you could make it up to me", Rebekah said half-smiling.

"How?", Levi asked confused.

"There's going to be a bonfire tonight, whatever the hell that is, and I heard that everyone's going to be there and I'm new here and I need someone to go with", Rebekah said. Levi really didn't do those kind of things and he was kind of scared of saying to Rebekah because of her being a vampire, not just any vampire but an original.

"Yea, sure", Levi said just before the bell ringed to signal the end of class.

"See you tonight", Rebekah said right before walking out of the door. Levi just sighed in his place. His dad would kill him if he found out that Levi was hanging around a vampire. Just as Levi picked up his bag from the ground, he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around quickly to a see a blonde and a girl with a handkerchief around her neck, weird it was like 75 degrees out outside, but he shrugged it off. Levi could just sense the vampire scent from the blonde but the not other girl. He sensed something different about her. He wondered if the other girl knew about the blonde being a vampire.

"Hey, I'm Caroline and this is Elena", the blonde said introducing herself and pointing towards her friend.

"I'm Levi", he said getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, Levi welcome to Mystic Falls and there's a party tonight and if you want to make friends you should show", Caroline said.

"I'm already going. Rebekah told me about it and we're going together, sort of", Levi said not sure about the situation.

"You can't go with her", Elena said kind of bluntly. She obviously didn't like Rebekah maybe it had to do something with that handkerchief around her neck or maybe it had to do something with her being an original.

"Why not?" Levi asked acting confused but he wasn't.

"Because she's not the person you want to hang with", Caroline said.

"Maybe, I might actually want to hang with her", Levi said grabbing his bag and walking out of the door with a smirk on his face.

He had to go Max and make sure he didn't get beat up as he promised Drew he would watch over him at school. He still couldn't believe that Drew was still treating Max like a five-years old. Levi was sure that Max could take care of himself. He followed Max's scent to Max's locker where he saw him talking to guy. Levi was shocked that Max made a friend. Max getting having a friend is about as rare as Levi getting girlfriend that could deal with personality but he happy for the younger guy. After deciding that he safe, Levi went to his next class and ready to endure another hour of useless crap he'll never use in the real world.

* * *

Max finally got out of art class when the bell rang and he was headed to his locker when Jeremy came up to him.

"I was wondering, there's going to be a bonfire tonight and it's a great way to make new friends in this town", Jeremy said.

"I'm not that great at making friends", Max said.

"Well, I'm your friend and I only known for like an hour and a half", Jeremy said making Max smile at the word friend.

"Thanks, I'll be there", Max said as Jeremy leaving to go his next class. Max went to the bathroom to take a leak when bump into a guy in his in there.

"Watch it", the guy said to him.

"I'm sorry", Max said putting his head to avoid eye contact which he learned during his time being bullied.

"It's fine", the guy said feeling bad for making him scared. Max lift his head and notice the guys features. He was kind of hot to Max with his short light brown hair that was spiked and he had strong jaw structure.

"I'm Stefan", he said introducing himself.

"Max", Max said to him.

"See you around", Stefan said as he walked away from the other boy. Max just stared at him as he walked. He didn't know why but he got a strange vibe from him. His father taught them that if they get a strange vibe like the one the Max was getting then the other person is some sort of supernatural being. He shrugged it off and walked into he bathroom.

As Stefan walked away, he felt Max stare at him as he walked. He felt something weird about the other boy something that he only felt with Elena. He thought the way the boy was acting was kind of adorable. But he threw that feeling out his mind because he didn't like boys, he was straight or he thought. His job wasn't to question his sexuality but to protect Elena from doing something stupid that would end up killing herself and ruin Klaus plan to create more hybrids. Plus he shut off his humanity so he couldn't feel anything.

* * *

Drew only worked for an hour and he already hated it. He'd rather sit at home and watch tv then clean dishes and serve alcohol which he was pretty sure was illegal for his age. He poured another shot for guy who had one too many but still looked sober.

"Here, I think you should lighten up a bit", Drew said to the guy.

"I'm good. You must be new here because I never seen you around", the guy said.

"Yea, I just moved here with my father and two brothers", Drew said.

"Well, people new here usually don't last long", he said vaguely. Drew couldn't tell that if that was threat or a drunk talking.

"Damon", he said as he held out his hand.

"Drew", Drew replied to him as he shook his hand. He noticed that Damon had tight and strong grip, a really strong grip. He pulled away but thanks to his healing he wasn't hurt for long. After giving the glass, Drew walked away to cater to other people.

Damon grew suspicious of the boy because Drew had fail his test. Most people would have cried in pain of the grip but Drew was fine. He couldn't tell if the other boy was vampire or a werewolf or something else. He needed to keep an eye him and his family so he don't go around killing people. He needed to figure out what was the boy exactly. When he does he plan on doing what he does best, killing him. They didn't need anymore supernatural creature to be crawling around in this town.

Drew could tell something was off with the guy. He could feel Damon stare at him while he was working. Drew didn't want to announced that he knew because Damon would've been some sort of creature and he didn't want to die on his first day.

* * *

Levi was in his room looking the mirror making sure that he looked good for the bonfire tonight. Not to impressed Rebekah but not to make her mad and kill him. He wasn't going to say aloud but Rebekah did scare him a bit and he kind of liked it.

"Going to the party tonight?" A voice said behind him. He turned to see Max leaning against the door frame.

"Yea, you?" Levi asked him.

"Yea, who are you going with?" Max asked.

"None of your business", Levi said turning back to his mirror.

"Holy crap, you're going with a vampire", Max said. Levi turned around shocked at how Max could figure that out without him telling him anything.

"How did you know?" Levi asked with a look of surprise plastered on his face.

"I didn't", Max said with a smirk on his face. Levi's look of surprise quickly changed to anger. He should've known that Max was lying when he first said something.

"Dad's going to kill you when he finds out", Max said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to kill you first", Levi said walking to Max with his face clutched together.

"Hey, there will be no killing in this house while I'm in charge", Drew said walking past Levi's door and walking towards his own room. Levi just stared at his older brother while he said that. He couldn't believe that their dad left him in charge as he on a business trip for a few days. With Drew in charge, they'll all be dead by the end of the week. Levi grabbed his jacket and walked out his room as Max just stood there.

"Are you coming or what?" Levi said walking out the house and Max got the memo and walked behind him to his car.

At the bonfire, Max sat on a log by the fire by himself. He couldn't believe that he still hasn't made at least another friend today besides Jeremy, who's supposed to be here but apparently couldn't make it. He felt someone sit by him and expecting to be Levi but saw that it was Stefan, the guy from earlier.

"Hey", Stefan said.

"Hey", Max said back to him not knowing what to say actually.

"I would like to apologize for earlier, here", Stefan said as he handed him a cup.

"What's this?" Max asked really not knowing what was it.

"Really, it's beer", Stefan said with a smirk on his face and shaking his head at the other boy.

"Oh, I really never drunk beer before", Max said blushing and putting his head down.

"Really, drink it. I promise you'll like it", Stefan said and like that Max drank some of it. To him it wasn't that bad but it did taste a little bitter.

"See, told you", Stefan said smiling.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Max asked him. Stefan was sort of shock by the question.

"Because I saw you over here by yourself and I felt bad for earlier. It looked you needed a friend", Stefan said. Honestly, Stefan really didn't know why he was over here. Maybe it was the alcohol taking over his body but he really did what to be friend with him, which was weird because he supposed to have his humanity off and he wasn't supposed to feel human emotion.

Meanwhile, Elena was staring at his ex-boyfriend, who she was still in love with, flirting with some other guy. Elena felt someone come behind here and she turned quickly to see that it was Damon.

"You're jealous", Damon said.

"No, I'm not", Elena said.

"It's ok to be jealous while brother is getting his flirt on. I just didn't think he was into guys but I guess that explains a lot", Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and just sticking to the plan", Elena said.

Just a planed, Damon walked to where Rebekah and saw that she was sitting alone. He planned on distracting her while Elena grabbed Stefan to lock him up until he comes back to his old self.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun", Rebekah said as Damon sat beside her and she just burnt another marshmallow.

"You're just looking at it wrong. It looks bad on the outside but on the inside", Damon said as he pulled the burnt skin to show the creamy inside of the marshmallow. Rebekah took the marshmallow in the mouth and it actually tasted good.

"It's good", Rebekah said.

"I can't believe that you actually never had one of those", Damon said.

"I've been in a casket for the past 90 years", Rebekah said.

"That's not an excuse", Damon said.

"Why are you being nice to me", Rebekah said getting up and Damon followed suit.

"Just trying to be a good house mate", Damon said.

"You're distracting me, why?" Rebekah said grabbing a stick.

"I'm not", Damon said.

"There's no fair fight between us Damon", Rebekah said whispering into his ear right before she shoved the stick into Damon's stomach. Damon groaned in pain as he fell onto the log. "Remember that", she said before walking away. She walked around until she ran into Levi by himself drinking from a cup.

"Hey", Rebekah said getting his attention.

"Hey", Levi said taking another sip from his cup again.

"How long have you been here?" Rebekah asked.

"Long enough. I was going to speak to you but I saw you chatting it up with some other guy so I decided to hang by myself", Levi said.

"Are you jealous?" Rebekah asked with a smirk on her face.

"I don't get jealous", Levi said.

"You can stop putting on the I don't care act and say that you were jealous", Rebekah said.

"Like I said, I don't get jealous", Levi said putting emphasis on the word don't.

"I have to go and get my brother before he gets drunk and does something stupid", he said walking away to find his baby brother. He actually left to get away from the other girl before she realize that he was sort of jealous but he really did needed to find Max. He finally found the boy sitting by himself drinking beer. He quickly took out his phone and took a picture of him to show Drew because they would never guess in a thousand years that their little brother would be drinking underage. He could tell that Max was a little drunk and he needed to stop Max before he got hammered to the point that he could barely walk. He walked up to Max and snatched the drink out of his hand. Max looked at his brother with shock with his eyelids barely opened.

"What are you doing?" Levi said pouring out the beer.

"Having fun. Maybe you should try it once in a while", Max said slurring his words. Levi could tell that he was too late on stopping his brother from getting hammered.

"How many drinks did you have?" Levi asked.

"I don't maybe one or two. I lost count after three", Max said barely could those words out properly. Levi shook his head at his brother.

"Come on, let's get you home", Levi said grabbing Max and dragging him to the car. On the way home, Max started to get the worse headache of his life but he still couldn't get Stefan out his mind. He couldn't tell that if he was flirting with him or just being nice. Levi grabbed him of the car and put him on his shoulder while he carried him upstairs to his room. Right before Levi could open Max's door, Drew came out of his room and saw Max almost past out.

"He is drunk?" Drew said laughing at his brother.

"Yes and help me with him", Levi said and Drew opened the door for him. They helped Max to his bed and before you know it he was sleep.

"I have to take a picture of this", Drew said pulling his phone out.

"You're a horrible person", Levi said walking out the door smiling.

"I know you took a pic to so don't act all innocent", Drew said to his brother laughing. He took the picture and left the room right after his closed the door to let the boy sleep the alcohol away.

* * *

Stefan awoke to being tied to chair and the only thing he could remember so far is that fact that Elena stabbed him last night. He finally remembered what happen last night involving a drunk Elena almost killing herself and car explosion, which happen out of nowhere. Stefan figured out that Elena and friends locked him up so he could return to the old Stefan but he didn't want to be like the old Stefan or so he thought. He also couldn't get that boy Max out of his mind so how. He didn't like him that way, maybe he did. No, Stefan was sure that he was straight but something about Max just couldn't get him out of Stefan mind. He needed to get out his chair some how and feed on something or someone. He heard the door and looked to see who it was.

* * *

**AN: There goes that second chapter of the story. Did you like it? Hate it? Did you find humor in it? Which Kiley brother is your favorite now? Who's your least favorite? What do you think of Max/Jeremy friendship? What do you think of Stefan/Max and Levi/Rebekah relationship so far? Do you think Drew and Damon will have some sort of rivalry? If so tell me, I would like to hear of y'all's opinions. I hope I didn't make the characters to out of character. Tell me any mistakes I had. It will make me a better action and the drama will start soon so keep reading until then. Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


End file.
